The PokeMiracle
by StarLion
Summary: Down on his luck, and in a tight spot, a young man needs and asks for a miracle - but never expects the miracle that happens to him, turning him into a pokemon, taking him somewhere he never expected to be. A new life, new experiences... and some persistent trainers that keep trying to catch him!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Welcome people, to my second Pokemon story! I haven't written one of these for a while, and that was a oneshot anyway. But as regular readers of my story will already know, sometimes I get these inspirations that I just have to write, and this is one of them.

As usual of course, I don't own Pokemon and such. Additionally, this is *not* a Mystery Dungeon like story. It is not even inspired by Mystery Dungeon. Well, alright. Maybe a tiny little bit. I can understand why people would think it is once you get to the second chapter, but it isn't.

Lastly, with the exception of this prologue chapter and _maybe_ if I use them any interludes, the story is written in a first-person, as it happens right now, present tense view. This is not something I've tried before, and I've already found it to be more challenging. But I have ideas that might work better with it, so I'm sticking with it.

And now, with that... read on and enjoy, dear readers!

* * *

I hate the voices in my head. They've been there forever, but not all the time – if that makes any sense. Sometimes they're there and I hear these random, disconnected phrases, as if I'm hearing fragments of people talking. Sometimes they're not, and those times can be short or long. They come to me even if I'm sleeping.

_Stay in the grass..._

_...not common around here..._

_...strangers stick out._

Sometimes they sound like they make sense on their own, but each one is a different voice. Some of them sound threatening, others seem to be warning me. But only rarely is there a friendly voice. The rest of the time they're always like this.

_Not safe for you here..._

_...don't trust you..._

_...leave us alone._

They make it sound like I'm some kind of stranger, some unique... thing. Like I'm not even human, like I'm some alien creature. They're afraid of me sometimes, but sometimes they understand, like when they're warning me. Other times they just don't want to know, when they're talking about staying away.

_Not like us..._

_...stay away from him..._

_...protect ourselves._

The friendly voice doesn't make himself known often. I don't think the voices are even aware of each other. They could be from anyone, anywhere. He doesn't say much or often, but when he does...

_Always be friends..._

_...your friends too..._

_...won't be alone._

...his words, his voice is always different. But I've come to accept that they're just voices in my head. As he says, I don't let it bother me. I don't know where the voices come from or why I hear them, but I know I always have a friend in him.

At least... all that... it's what I used to think. Miracles happen. Sometimes they don't look like miracles until you look a little closer. Sometimes, one person's miracle can be another's curse. But a curse is a miracle too – it's something miraculous, but not necessarily good. But they do happen.

And one day... I had a miracle. Of course, there was a lot of shock and terror involved, but there were also good times, fun times, times I never wanted to end. I had a lot of bad times too, especially near the start just after it happened, but things changed, and I learned to treasure the good times and use them to keep me going through the bad times.

Oh, right. I should tell you who I am, shouldn't I? Or should that be, who I _used_ to be? I still have a bit of trouble with it. See before my own miracle, and to most of my friends afterwards, I'm Alex, short for Alexander Nanaky – yeah, I know. Weird name. It's not like I got to pick it. I also used to be a fairly normal, every-day college student, as long as you didn't notice that I grew up in an orphanage and largely spent most of my life on my own once I was old enough to take care of myself.

I didn't stand out much, I didn't have many friends, I kept to myself, and my grades were at best, average. I was about as invisible as it was possible to be. I used to take to wandering around a lot, largely because I didn't have anything else to do. Being on my own often meant I didn't have much to spend on anything, and if I did get something, it had to be something that would last or something I absolutely needed. I had to be practical about it, because I could never be sure when I might need the money for something more important.

When I left college, that turned out to be more important than ever. Work was hard to find. Too many places preferred hiring foreigners that could barely speak a whole sentence in our language, simply because they could be paid less. Other jobs always required some kind of certification or card that was too far out of my reach to afford. Then there's the other category of jobs – the ones that you have to have experience for. I used to wonder about those. How are you supposed to get the experience to get the job, if you need to have the job to get the experience? How does anyone even get into those kind of jobs?

After a while the local council stopped paying me benefits because they refused to believe I was actually trying to find work. It didn't really matter what I tried, all I got was a glaring silence, and once in a while a canned rejection – you know the kind, the letters which are all written in advance as 'Dear Insert Name Here'. Doesn't do wonders for your self-esteem, let me tell you.

I know I'm summarising a lot here. I don't want to bore you with the details of my life before the miracle happened to me, because there's really nothing to it but a lot of unfortunate stuff. It helps to understand though.

After a bit of this I just lost heart and didn't see the point in carrying on. Oh don't look at me like that, I didn't mean suicide – not that I hadn't thought of it once or twice. Up until then I always had hope that something would happen, but faced with the last of my savings running out and as a result, looking at losing my home, I gave up.

I've never been a religious person. I couldn't even tell you what the difference was between one religion and another. But for the first time, on the last night I knew I was going to have a roof over my head, I prayed. I prayed that someone would hear, that someone would answer and something would happen.

I prayed for a miracle, despite knowing that this sort of thing just doesn't happen. That, of course, was before the miracle actually happened.

I should explain something at this point. I always knew that Pokémon was a game, an anime, one based on the other – I could never remember which. It was something I'd never played or watched. It was something that didn't exist except as a figment of someone's imagination.

Boy was I wrong, and wrong in a big way.

The last thing I remember was simply going to sleep, the same as I'd always done. Not expecting an answer or anything to happen. Just expecting to wake up as usual.

Well. I suppose I woke up, at least. I just didn't get the rest of it.


	2. First Steps

I wake slowly, which isn't like me. Normally I'd be jerked into wakefulness by an alarm clock blaring. If it didn't go off, it took ages for me to reach back to the world of the living. Steadily I start to notice things that are just slightly off to usual.

There are no sounds of the street and town outside my house. None of the morning traffic, engines roaring, people chattering, not even a single distant siren. Instead, I hear a gentle susurration of grass and leaves moved by a quiet breeze, the same breeze lightly caressing me.

I feel like I'm laying on my front, arms stretched out on either side of me – which is an odd position to sleep in. I don't want to open my eyes just yet to find out why I feel strange or why I can hear sounds of nature around me. I'm just listening to the world around me.

Faint words. Not in a language I know – at least, not one I knew last night. But I can understand them perfectly. I know they aren't in the same language I speak, but I can interpret them with perfect fluency. I can't make out more than a few words, nothing to make sense of.

OK. So. I'm somewhere natural. That feeling of something brushing against me is probably more grass. That's probably what's also trying to tickle my nose. Why does my nose feel like it's further away than it should be? And why can I feel my ears moving? I've never been able to move them before.

Now I'm starting to get concerned. Either this is a very vivid dream, or something weird is going on. I don't feel right at all. Something really isn't right here. I have to look.

Grassy fields ahead of me, scattered trees, check. So far so good. At least I'm seeing what I'm hearing. Right in front of me... are these... paws? Yellow paws? ...my paws? And my nose... it's always hard to focus on your nose, but it definitely looks yellow to me, and more pointed than usual.

I try to move what I'm used to thinking of as my arms so I can push myself up, and sure enough, these paws, my new front legs, react. Followed by my legs – my _back_ legs. God this feels so weird! Four legs! How do cats and dogs walk with four legs... one front and one back leg at a time... OK, I think I can do this. I'm not too unsteady on my feet. Paws. But I guess having four legs instead of two is gonna be a bit more stable.

What about the rest of me... yeah, I'm definitely very yellow. Except for this kinda... mane, I guess? Just plain white. And I'm kinda spiky looking. Something itches on my side, and without thinking I move to scratch it. Using one of my back legs. Must be some kind of natural thing... like instinct or something.

What next... look about. Where am I? I mean I know I'm in some field somewhere with trees in it, but is there anything familiar? Doesn't look like it. Bit of a forest behind me, some taller grass to the left. Looks like there's some movement in there, but I'm so much closer to the ground now I can't see in. Everything looks so different from down here! And not just because I have no idea where I am.

There's a pool of water nearby. If I jump that edge beside it, I can probably get back up again. Might take me a little while, I'm still getting used to this new form, but I can try. But in a moment. Looks like... is that a house through the trees on the other side of that pool? It's hard to make out, but it could be.

OK. So. I'm in a field somewhere, with a forest on one side, a pool with possibly a house on the other side, and in the distance there's a mountain rising up above the treeline. And another one in the opposite direction, but further in the distance. Looks like there's some clouds over that one.

I have no idea where I am. I have no idea _what_ I am. But right now a drink sounds like a good idea. I can see what my face looks like in that water too. Then I'm going to have to see about getting something to eat. What do I eat now? I don't even know. Maybe there's others like me around here?

I head over to the pool, scrambling carefully down the rocky ledge, having to tumble at the bottom. There are slight crackling sounds as I move and rub against things, sounds almost like static electricity, but I don't feel anything. Maybe it's just my imagination. Drink after I look, I think.

Yeah, I thought so. More yellow, with that white mane. I've got a pair of tall ears though, and it definitely looks like I can move them. Something rustles in the trees and without even thinking about it, one ear is already orienting on them.

Sounded like a bird landing. Probably nothing to worry about. Now how am I going to actually drink like this...? Cats just lap it up... but am I some kind of cat? I really need to know what I am. For now, I'll just settle for dipping my... what's the right word... my muzzle? I think that's it. Whatever, just dipping under the water. It's easier to drink that way. I just have to keep my nose out of the water. Not easy. Gotta learn to lap it up sometime.

This is gonna leave me with problems. What am I gonna do if I need hands for something? I'm pretty sure there's a whole load of things I can't do with paws. But then again... maybe if I can get used to this, there won't be any need?

I really need something to eat though. Time to check out that house, I think. I don't like the idea of stealing, but I like the idea of starving even less. And maybe if they mistake me for some kind of animal, I mean I do look like one, they'll understand. If there's anyone there... and if they see me. I don't know if I should or shouldn't be seen.

For now, I think I'll keep out of sight and go through these trees. They loom so tall over me now! Further in the trees there's another spiky creature, but not yellow like me. It looks more like a raccoon. Light and dark brown fur alternating over it, and it looks like just about anything fascinates it. It doesn't seem to have noticed me yet, and if it is, maybe it won't be threatening. I'll ignore it for now.

A fence? I didn't notice this before. Must have been because this is a hill, I didn't see down so well. It's not particularly high though. It looks more like it was made to keep people out, not animals. Looks like a small house too. I can't see anyone in there, but it's harder to see from down here.

The gaps in the fence are just narrow enough for me to squeeze through. It's a tight squeeze and those crackly sounds are louder. I wish I knew what they were and what they meant. But I manage to wiggle through and out on to the other side. Again without thinking I shake myself afterwards, a bit like a wet dog, but not so vigorous. More itches to scratch from that. Being this way has it's own share of things to think about, that's for sure!

There's something in the air, a scent I didn't notice before. Is it coming from the house? A twig snaps and my ears both turn toward it before I do. It's that brown raccoon again. Not a threat. I sigh and start around the house, keeping my ears tall and alert, listening for any sign I might have been found. A white bird watches me from a tree, but doesn't come near.

Voices inside the house. At least two. They sound old. And there's another one, but it sounds different, almost tinny. Like a radio, or a TV – not quite the same as a real voice. They must be watching or listening to something. Well, there's no door here at the back of the house, and being this much lower down, I can sneak below the window without being noticed so much easier. That scent is coming from just beyond here.

Another fence? And... are those... bushes? Small trees? I've never seen anything like them before. There are whole rows of them, every one of the different! And there's berries on them – something to eat!

There's a window on this side of the house, and I can see two people sat watching a TV. If they look to their left, they'll see me. But if I run past the end of the fence, the fence and the... the... bushes should conceal me. Now, running with four legs... time to practice out of their sight. Just in case.

Ah, now this is easy! And so much less exhausting than running used to be! It's like leaping forward almost. Back feet push off, front feet down, pull forward. Back feet down again, pull away. Bunching and springing almost. I could get to like this!

Alright! Out of sight. And the raccoon is watching me. What's with... him? I can't even tell. Finding out can wait, I want to try some of these berries. I have to squeeze through the fence again, but that's not a problem, this one looks a bit wider.

I look about to make sure there's no one watching. No people... no _human_ people, anyway. And I can't see them in the house any more. Now how to get to these berries? Maybe shake them down? These ones smell delicious. The bush looks kinda like a giant, wild, indigo hairdo to me, and the berries are a pink triangle... maybe heart shape, but that might just be because of the leaves.

The bush isn't all that stiff. Just pushing with both front paws shakes it easily – though I'm kinda unsteady on just two feet. This new form of mine definitely seems better with all four feet firmly on the ground.

Oh, hey! One of the berries! No, three! Lucky for me. Sweet things too, as delicious as they smell. I gotta remember this place. So many berries to try here... but I better not gorge on them. If these berry bushes belong to that old couple in the house, they'll start to notice.

"Hey!" a voice calls. I carry on eating, but turn an ear toward it to listen. And show I'm listening. That's gonna be useful. "Hey, Jolteon," the voice calls. "Snag me a few berries too?"

I look up. It's that raccoon!

"You mean me?" I ask. It sounds like growls, but it's intelligible to me. Maybe it is to him too?

"Well yeah, you see any other Jolteons in the area? C'mon, just a few berries. The humans don't mind, that's why they grow so many!"

So I'm a Jolteon. Well, that's useful to know, while at the same time meaning absolutely nothing to me. But after I finish this berry I shake down some more and toss them through the fence to him. At least I assume him. He sounded male to me.

"You're..." I start, hoping that by leaving it hanging he'll answer.

"Zigzagoon," he says distractedly, sniffing intently at the berries, then happily tucking into them. "Surely you knew that? I mean, what Pokémon doesn't recognise another Pokémon?"

"One who's never played the games," I mutter quietly. Thankfully he doesn't hear. That could have been hard to explain. But I have to tell him something, right? How would he react if I said I was a human being before though? "I lost my memory," I answer, knowing how lame it sounds. "I don't remember anything before this morning."

Zigzagoon finishes the berries first. Probably as hungry as I was I guess, but they were tasty berries. That could be the reason too. After he licks his... lips? I honestly don't know. But afterwards he says, "You can't be native here. Never seen a Jolteon in these parts before. Or even an Eevee. Well an Eevee once. But she belonged to a Trainer. You know you evolved from an Eevee?" The words keep tumbling out as if he can't keep up with himself.

"No memory, Zigzagoon," I remind him gently.

"Right. But you did. You were an Eevee once. Maybe you've got a Trainer? Or maybe you found one of those, whaddya call 'em, thingies, wossnames, Thunderstones! That's the one. That's what makes Eevees turn into Jolteons. Never seen a wild one before. Jolteon I mean, not a Thunderstone."

"You know this area though, right? You can help me try to remember everything about being a Jolteon?"

"Oh, sure. We wilds look out for each other. Speaking of wilds, quick, into the trees!"

"Huh? What?" I'm a little surprised, he seems concerned. I follow, turning my ears to listen. Footsteps! Uh-oh! Was I seen?

Zigzagoon leads me behind a thick tree trunk with bushes around and we look back on either side. A tall youth with white hair – no, that looks more like a white cap and a black band. A red shirt with short sleeves and long dark pants.

"Trainer," Zigzagoon whispers. "The Poké Balls on his belt give it away."

Behind him another creature, another Pokémon maybe, comes into view. About half as tall as his trainer and green, but with a red chest. There are leaves on its arms that make it look almost like wings.

"Damn," the trainer says. "I could have sworn I saw a Pokémon over here. It wasn't just me, right?"

The Pokémon nods to his trainer, and I heard him say, "Bit of a strange place to see a yellow Pokémon though. I didn't think any lived around here."

The trainer didn't seem to understand anything more than the nod.

"Can't he hear him?" I whisper.

"Humans don't understand us," Zigzagoon tells me. "I've heard some Pokémon learn to speak Human, but otherwise they never understand. All that trainer knows is that his Grovyle also saw you. Only one yellow Pokémon in these parts, and that's you. Well, sometimes there's a Kecleon, but they change colour at will, and they prefer greens so they blend in more around here."

"Oh well," the trainer says, sighing. "Better luck for us next time, eh?"

The Grovyle just nods, following his trainer. He pauses just before the bushes conceal him, looking back to where we're hiding, but we hear his trainer call him and he disappears.

* * *

**A/N: ** For the curious, the reasons I went with Jolteon are first that they're one of my favourites, second there's no need to figure out how to describe the process of evolution, and third... well, having to adapt to a four-legged, no-handed form was a huge part of the original idea.

Now, go ahead and review, tell me what you think - if the story shows interest, I might make this new regular weekly story update.


	3. Near Miss

Zigzagoon's a good friend, but a bit erratic. He lives up to his name, always zigzagging around, constantly curious about everything. His mind is just as bad, it seems to leap from thought to thought all the time, and he can only just barely keep up when he's talking.

The Pokémon here call this place Hoenn, and I'm somewhere on the main landmass. The old couple I saw are the Berry Master and his wife. Well, that explains all those berries at least. All the Pokémon in this area stop by for berries from time to time, because the old couple like to see us. It also makes this a prime spot for Pokémon trainers to turn up in search of the more elusive local Pokémon, and that now includes me.

Zigzagoon seems set on staying a wild Pokémon. I think I want to as well. Having to battle at the whim of a trainer? Well I guess if I wasn't treated badly I wouldn't mind so much, but I'd prefer my freedom. I only just got here, and if this is the result of my wishing for a miracle, then I'd like to look about and enjoy it a bit more.

"You wanna be careful if you start wandering around," Zigzagoon warns me. "Unless you find some place where there are other Jolteons in the wild, you're gonna stick out everywhere. Stay in the grass, that's my advice. Your yellow will still be obvious, but if you stay low and listen for Trainers you'll probably be able to avoid them best. Staying out in the open is an invitation for them to go after you. Oh, and watch out for Ground type Pokémon too."

"Why, what's so bad about them?" I ask, finally getting the chance to say something. It seems like I have to wait for him to run out of breath before I can get a word in.

"Bad? Nothing bad, Jolteon. But you're an Electric type. Ground types will leave you hurting way too quickly. I only gotta look out for Fighting types, but there aren't any round here. Even the trainers mostly prefer Psychic types."

I wish I'd gotten a Pokémon game so I knew this sort of thing. It leaves me wondering what else is out there I have to be concerned with.

"What happens if they get me? Will I..." I'm not even willing to say it.

Zigzagoon seems to misunderstand – but it sounds like he's clarifying something else about the games that I never really noticed before.

"Will you what? Faint?" he asks. I just nod. "Sure. But then you make a big target. A fainted Pokémon is super easy to catch. Some bird and water Pokémon will take the opportunity to go for you too, they're normally weak to you Electrics. Don't be surprised if they don't treat you so good."

And that of course brings up another pressing, and somewhat embarrassing question on my mind.

"I don't even know how to _be_ an Electric type. I mean, what I actually... do."

Zigzagoon pauses and cocks his head to one side curiously. "Really? No clue? Oh, right. No memory. Sorry, I forgot for a moment. Head west. Follow the lines of berry bushes and keep going. There's some other Electric types over there. Electrikes mostly. You'll recognise them if you see them, they're green, like the grass, but they howl a lot and they've got yellow lines on them. They might be able to help you. Oh, and I heard a Wingull a while back tell me that she'd accidentally stumbled across a power plant the humans made. Lots of Electrics there. But that's over the river and if you go swimming-"

"I'll be plainer than the nose on your face," I finish, seeing where this is going. Not that I plan to try swimming just yet. That could be a bit more of a challenge. I suppose sometime I'm going to have to figure it out. "I think Trainers are going to be my main concern out there. That and finding berries."

"Oh, don't worry about berries, the Trainers often pick them but most of them take care of the plants too so they give more berries and they even replant them when they need to, which means there's berry bushes all over the place. A lot of them are like the ones here though, not much grass around, and even then, there's always Trainers who know we wilds eat them. But I've stayed too long, I gotta get back to my den, my mate is there, and she'll be wondering where I got to. Be careful, and stay wild Jolteon!" he calls to me, already zigzagging off, bounding into the trees.

In a way it seems both weird and not weird, knowing he has a family. It seems perfectly natural, even ordinary animals – if there are any of them here in this Pokémon region – must have these urges. But at the same time, I can't help but think of it the human way. Saying 'mate' keeps translating to 'wife' in my head, but the Pokémon probably don't even know what that means.

Well, maybe they do – maybe _we_ do. Some of them – us! I'm a Pokémon too now, gotta remember that. Some of us must live with humans and Trainers and learn about it.

For now though, I head west as Zigzagoon suggested. I need to find an Electrike, was it? And I need to hope they understand. There are probably Pokémon who are as bad as humans when it comes to how they treat each other. If I get laughed at I'll... I don't know any moves, do I? I suppose tackling them can't be hard.

I'm keeping to the trees, the ground here doesn't look like many trainers come this way. But while I'm here, I hear footsteps again. That trainer? No, there's two sets of footsteps. I can hear so well now if I just pay attention, I'm definitely starting to like these new ears.

Staying quiet on these paws is a bit of a trial. I have four to worry about now, not two, and I don't have anything like shoes. If I step in something, I'm going to know about it! But I manage to edge close enough to see through the trees, that Trainer from before again, Grovyle hovering just behind him. There's another Trainer with him, a girl. She's wearing red, unlike him. It's hard to see from here without getting noticed. Her Pokémon is stood in the way, a tall red and orange Pokémon that looks a bit like a cross between a human and a chicken. It's just a bit taller than she is, and it keeps eyeing Grovyle. Maybe... maybe looking at them, it's a Fire type, and Grovyle is a grass type? Maybe that's why Grovyle seems uneasy...

I get as close as I dare, hoping I'm well hidden as I listen in. Maybe he'll mention me? Do Trainers help each other out? I guess that'd depend on their personality, they're as human as I am – was! I'll get used to this eventually.

"...saw a rare Pokémon around here," he's saying to her. "Can't be sure what it was though. It was yellow, that's about all I got."

"Yellow? You sure you're not seeing things Brendan?" she asks suspiciously. "My Pokédex doesn't list any yellow Pokémon around here – except maybe your Grovyle," she adds with a sly look to the green Pokémon, who backs behind Brendan.

"He's not yellow, he just knows what your Combusken is like," he replies dismissively. "Anyway, there's a load of yellow Pokémon in Hoenn, right? Who says they only stay in one place? Maybe they roam about."

I know I will be. If people start thinking I can be found here, I'm going to stop being here.

"Well, duh," the girl says. "They're living creatures too. Of course they're going to go where they want! I still think you're seeing things though, but that's alright – you haven't been here as long as me. You get to imagine seeing whatever you want." She's looking rather mischievous. I get the impression she likes toying with him. Maybe she's got her heart set on him too, and he just hasn't realised it yet.

Brendan just shakes his head, smiling as the girl heads past him toward the berry bushes.

"May always gets me," he chuckles to himself. "Maybe she'll see that Pokémon too. Maybe it was a rare one, then we'll end up racing to see who can catch it first."

Not if I have any say in it! Still... if I were still human, I can't say my head wouldn't have been turned by May. I wouldn't mind being her Pokémon as much...

But no, I'm staying wild. I'm not gonna make this easy for them! They can race for me if they like, I'm gonna give them a challenge! Well... once I figure out how to do... Electric-kinda stuff.

So I take care as I pad through the trees again, watching my step probably more than I really need to. I'm still a bit more concerned about stepping on something sharp. My paws have soft pads on the bottom, and I don't want to imagine how easy it might be to hurt them.

On the other hand, or possibly paw, being able to feel the ground I'm walking on is almost an entirely new experience. I mean, I've gone around barefoot sometimes before, but this is completely different. I almost don't need to pay as much attention to what's on the ground because I can feel it. At least I know if I haven't stepped on something with my front paws, the back ones are probably safe.

Well... this isn't what I'd hoped. I'm going to have to leave the trees if I want to carry on this way. There's a low ridge that runs roughly to the west, and a tall, very rocky hill nearby. There are one or two Pokémon up there, either looking like rocks or birds. I think I'll want to avoid those, the rocky ones might be the ones I have to watch out for, and the birds might not take kindly to me.

But if I want to get to the patches of taller grass around here, I'm going to have to come out in the open, and I know Brendan is heading this way. If he sees me again, it's only going to make him more determined to catch me – maybe to prove to May that he really did see me. Not just him either, I can see a few more humans too. If I could just make it to the grass somehow...

I can see movement in the grass. Definitely Pokémon there. It isn't really all that tall, but for a Pokémon like me, smaller, much closer to the ground, it's thick enough to hide in. Any Trainers looking for me would have to be practically on top of me. It's better concealment than here... I'm right on the edge of this forested area.

What to do, what to do... can I maybe go around these rocks the other way? But... the Electrike are here Zigzagoon said... maybe some of them went north, whatever is up that way...

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Brendan and his Grovyle again. I suppose it was inevitable. Hopefully they won't notice me, but I tense myself ready to run just in case, and turn one ear their way so I can hear if they notice me.

"Hey," the voice of Grovyle says.

"Huh?" Brendan's voice. "Hey, it's that-"

"Hush!" Of course, Brendan probably doesn't understand it as a word, but he sounds like he caught the meaning. I risk looking just slightly to my left, hoping to avoid letting them know I've noticed them too obviously. Yeah, they've spotted me alright! This is so nervous. I want to run, but it looks like he's pulling something out, and it doesn't look like a Poké Ball.

"Huh... not native to this region..." he murmurs. "Then why are you here, Jolteon? Did a trainer release you? What about the national side..." his voice trails off. He's doing something with the red thing – a Pokédex, maybe? - I can't make out what though.

A new, clearly artificial voice sounds clearly before Brendan hurriedly turns the volume down, but I can still hear it. Have I mentioned I love these new ears yet?

"Jolteon – the Lightning Pokémon. It naturally accumulates negative ions from the atmosphere and static, stored in its fur causing crackling sounds." So that's what they were! Thank you Brendan, for teaching me about myself! But the thing isn't finished yet. "It can concentrate these charges to drop thunderbolts or into its fur to launch it in bunches."

Useful if I ever want to give my fur a trim, I suppose. It doesn't sound like it has anything else to say though. I still don't know how exactly I harness this charge...

"Not found natively anywhere, but Eevee can be found wild in Kalos region," Brendan says quietly to himself. "Kalos is a long way from here though. So here in Hoenn... you're definitely a rare find, aren't you?"

He's coming this way, I can hear him. He thinks he's being quiet, but I can hear better than I thought, I can hear him. He thinks I haven't noticed him. Do I run? I should run, I should definitely run. Oh god, I don't want to be caught now!

"Watch out!" Grovyle warns, a bit too loud. Brendan must have understood his meaning, if not the words, he's stopped, but now I'm looking right at him, I couldn't help but turn to look after that warning.

"The fur's standing on end," Brendan murmurs. "Could it be... preparing to attack?"

No, I'm preparing to run! I keep backing away, but they both keep approaching. Suddenly I bump into something behind me and without thinking I tense up again, but it's different to before, I can feel something building up and there's more crackling.

A bright flash! I can't see anything! What just rumbled-

Did... I do that? Brendan's on the ground, and Grovyle is hovering protectively over him, but there's a patch of green that looks burned... as if... as if I dropped a thunderbolt... the flash and the rumble... and as I look around there's burnt patches everywhere. I must have earthed all that charged up energy!

Uh-oh – they're getting up. I'm not sticking around now, I'm running back into the trees! Figuring out how to do that at will can wait, I'm getting out of here!


	4. Seeing Red

That was just too close for comfort, and these woods are thick and heavy. There aren't many Pokémon in here, and I've only seen one human. I think I'm safe for now, but that's put me a long way from the Electrikes... then again, Brendan helpfully explained things to me. I managed a thunderbolt out of fear, maybe I can learn to do that on my own without them.

But probably not here, I think. There's a lot of bird Pokémon around, and if they recognise me as an Electric type, they're probably just waiting for a reason to get at me. And if they know I haven't got to grips with my own capabilities yet, all the more.

There was a route heading north back where I was meant to find the Electrikes, and I sort of ran in the same direction. Maybe if I strike west again I'll find it again. Of course that'll mean Trainers again... but also Pokémon. Maybe even some Electrikes that wandered up this way. I can hope.

Very hilly here though, very steep terrain. I'd have to hike this as a human, but now... if I were more used to my new form I'd be even more agile at this. This is just easy! Oh... but I better watch out for the Ground types. They always seem to hang out where there's rocks and mountains.

I hear running water – maybe that river Zigzagoon told me about, or at least the one that supplied it. Maybe I can find a safe place to cross up here? And if any Water Pokémon give me any trouble, I'll practice giving them a zap!

Okay... it's starting to open up a bit here. There's even a path between the trees. Looks like there's no humans around right now... wait, no, there's two on the other side of that bridge. What's up with them blocking the way? And those clothes... they look almost like uniforms.

Well maybe this is normal for Hoenn, it's not like I know what goes on around here. There's some kind of building just past them – I'll have to avoid that. A place like that means humans, and there's likely to be one among them that'll try to catch me. I'm not putting myself through that experience again soon!

I could go north some more. I can hear something rustling grass up that way. It looks clear for the moment. If it doesn't work out I can try and run past those two uniformed humans before they can react. I've got plenty of time left in the day yet.

The human's path is pretty well worn. The grass on either side just stops to the muddy path here. It looks almost like a shallow trench. At least it stops where they've cut stairs out of the rocks. And the grass is just up there... I hear voices. Pokémon voices.

"Stay away from him," one whispers. It sounds similar to Zigzagoon's, but much older. "He's not like us."

"He doesn't look dangerous," a much younger voice says.

"Neither do many Pokémon."

I carry on up anyway, and there are humans up ahead talking in a group. There's a patch of very tall grass here where the voices came from, I'm hiding in there for the moment.

"Sorry about this," I mutter, just in case those voices are listening.

"So you should be," I'm told. It's the first voice. "Can't you see I'm looking after my children here? I don't need you coming in here and shocking them you know!"

"I used most of my charge earlier," I tell the voice. "Anyway I'm only here until those humans pass so I can move on."

"You'll be waiting a while," a different but also young voice pipes up. "They wanna head down and tell those red fur humans to stop blocking the way!"

I assume by red fur they mean the clothes. Maybe Pokémon don't have a word for that, or maybe that one just doesn't know.

"I told you to stay back," the first voice says ominously, then to me, "You'd better move on, Jolteon. There's no place for you here."

I can feel my fur starting to rise again, like it did when I dropped the thunderbolt earlier. Their hostility is getting to me, and its like my fur is reacting to that. This wouldn't be a good place to shock other Pokémon, but I don't have the practice to be able to stop this.

"Back!" the voice barks. "Keep away from him!"

"If that's how you treat other Pokémon before you know them, is it really any wonder you're agitating me?" I growl, barely keeping my temper under control in the face of this. It's not an easy thing.

"You've given me nothing to say I can trust you, and you come in here ready to throw lightning."

"I didn't come in here ready to do that, you brought that on yourself with that attitude!" I turn and snap. There's a Pokémon there, like Zigzagoon but with smoother fur and a longer, sleeker body. And there's two Zigzagoon's behind her, looking afraid. She's ready to protect them, that much is clearly obvious.

This is not going my way. If I keep this up I'll end up in a fight. Well, trainers make Pokémon battle, so I guess we wild Pokémon do too, but this looks like a bad idea. She probably has far more experience than me.

Without bothering to say another word – it'd only make the situation worse – I turn and bound back out of the grass, ignoring startled cries of the humans from before. Sounds like some of them spotted me, but they aren't going to keep up.

And those two uniformed people are there on the bridge still... blocking the way. I need to do something about this charge I've built up, and I need to figure this out for myself. So what if they're blocking the way for a good reason, I'll see if I can give them a jolt on the way through!

What happened earlier? Right. I tensed up, my fur stood on end – that's all done. Then it just... huh... this could be tricky. Last time I backed into something and the surprise made me... hm... is there even a word for it? It's like... squeezing, but not quite. I don't know how to describe it.

I carry on over the wooden bridge. They've heard me and now they've seen me. And they're reaching for Poké balls at their belt! Fine then – if I have to go for their Pokémon too... They each throw down their balls, which bounce, open and let a red light flare out, then return to their hands. The red light turns into a Pokémon, not one I've seen before. They look like dark-furred dogs, and they're growling at me. Just growling, no actual words.

It looked almost disturbing. Is that what will happen to me if I'm caught? I just become... red light? What's it like in a Poké ball? Never mind that now, I've got my first Pokémon battle to fight! My fur's already charged... I just have to try to mimic what happened before on my terms.

Uh-oh – one of them is jumping for me! I dart back to avoid the attack. The other one just howls. Now it's my turn. Lets see if I can pull this off... charged, squeezing like feeling... there! A bright flash again and the rumble! Did I get the Pokémon?

Looks like I did! Blackened a bit of the wood bridge too, but I think most of it went into the Pokémon! And the Trainer's got that ball again, and... red light back into the ball again... I must have defeated it. I hope I didn't do anything permanent to it...

I have to quickly stop worrying as the other dog-like Pokémon attacks this time, slamming into me while I was distracted. I manage to avoid the edge of the bridge, without thinking snapping back with my jaws and biting down hard. The Pokémon jerks the leg back quickly, pulling me after it. Can I shock this one too?

Looks like I used all my charge again. I'm going to have to practice some more and learn to use less if I can. I have to let go of the leg, the pulling is starting to hurt my teeth. But what choice do I have without any charge built up? I could tackle it... but then like me it might end up off the bridge.

I've had my fill of this fight. I leap toward the Pokémon as if I'm about to attack it, hoping it reacts how I want. It does, darting back to avoid it, and I quickly turn to the left and run past the two startled humans, then quickly left to head into some tall grass right beside some trees. Hopefully the Pokémon here are more welcoming!

"What did you let it get away for you fool?" The human who's Pokémon I defeated is berating the other one.

"I didn't know it was going to bolt, did I?" he replies, then belligerently adds, "It's not like you did any better – your Pokémon was KO'd at the first attack it made! If the boss hears you lost to a wild Pokémon of all things-"

"Shut up! I didn't lose to it, I just... I made a mistake, alright?" he insists. He lets his Pokémon back out of the ball and takes an item out of a pocket. I can't see what from here, or what he does with it, but his Pokémon gets back up and stretches itself afterwards. That's a relief for me! That must have been what Zigzagoon warned me about – fainting.

The two of them are back to bickering again already. The healed Pokémon is joined by the one I dodged and ran from, and they talk quietly between themselves. One of them gives a long-suffering look at one point.

Maybe they don't exactly get along with their Trainers...?

There are sounds coming from inside that building too. Even they've noticed it. Is something going on in there? I listen while cautiously exploring this patch of grass. There's a lot of grass here, but it seems oddly deserted. I hope I didn't scare anyone off.

Just in case, I move back to the edge of the grass so I can use it as cover and still see what's going on. Those sounds have broken off. What happened in there? I'm curious, but if I go in there...

More people wearing those red uniforms are coming out, men and women.

"We're leaving!" one snaps. "That means you two as well!" she adds to the ones on the bridge.

Now that is a woman with a fierce temper. Something's clearly upset her. They start heading this way, but avoiding the grass. Again I listen in. Maybe I can pick up something.

"Who was he?"

"I dunno, but be glad he didn't go for you, his Pokémon are crazy tough!"

"Should have seen him – he totally flattened us, and even Courtney barely stood a chance against her – and she's an Admin! They've got tougher Pokémon than we do!"

"Only because they give us grunts the weak ones so they can keep the strong for themselves," one disgruntled grunt complains."

"Enough of that!" the woman with the hot temper butts in, this Courtney I assume. "You're paid to do Team Magma's work, not grumble all day! If you want stronger Pokémon, _work_ for them!"

Up at the building there's more activity. It's Brendan again! He... he just... beat the lot of them? If what they were saying is anything to go by, he must be tough! No... his Pokémon are tough.

But Grovyle... every time I see him, he doesn't seem to resent being owned by Brendan at all. Maybe... not all trainers are bad?

Something to think about, at least. But I'd really like to know what happens to a Pokémon in a Poké ball.


	5. Just Pretending

I've started to wander further south, staying on this side of the river now I've crossed it. The clear path the humans left quickly crossed back over, but I've stayed here, keeping to the trees and the rocky hills. So far I've not had any more encounters, good or bad. I even found a couple more berry bushes, growing wild and far from the humans, so I had a bit of lunch.

But I'm not really sure why I'm heading this way any more. Originally I was going to visit the Electrike and learn how to use my electric charge, but I've got that now. Alright, so I'm not very good at it yet, but I'll get there with practice. I don't really like the idea of fighting random strangers, either other wild Pokémon or those belonging to trainers, but if I don't I won't get a chance to learn.

Well, that guy, the one who worked for Team Magma was it? He had something that revived his Pokémon. Most trainers probably take care of their Pokémon and heal them when they need. And I reckon they probably seek out wild Pokémon to toughen up their own ones. Maybe I should try and go for them.

But then, what if I faint? I could end up as just anyone's Pokémon then if I'm not careful. Either I take the risks and learn, or I stay safe and kinda vulnerable. And speaking of vulnerable, it looks like I'm going to have to make myself vulnerable if I want to carry on this way. The woods are thinning out again, there are humans on a beach like area just away from the trees where that river ends, and there's a distinctly urban smell up ahead.

It's actually kind of astonishing to me still, but I'm starting to be able to tell apart the various different scents I can smell, and I'm sure I can smell a lot more than I used to. I can actually smell the humans there, or some of them at least. There's a boy running and playing in the warm sun, and I can smell the sweat on him. And also something I think is some kind of sun screen.

There's a woman there too, arranging the flowers where the grass stops before the beach with a Pokémon that looks a bit like a small rose bush. I can actually make out the scents of at least half a dozen of those plants. It's like having an entirely new view on the world, and I don't have to open my eyes to see it!

An older man looks like he's fishing, but as he pulls up his rod I see he's not fishing for... well, fish, but Pokémon! He's got some kind of fish Pokémon on the line. It looks red, blue, and angry. And he's sent out his own Pokémon to battle it, some kind of blue jellyfish? I can't quite hear what he's saying, but it sounds like he's telling his Pokémon what to do.

It's using its tentacles to hold the fish Pokémon in place, stopping it from escaping, but the fish is biting on them – ooh, but they can't taste too nice with that kind of face! I'll bet it doesn't want to bite them again if it can help it!

But it seems to be weakening and thrashing about more. Probably because it's not in enough water, I suppose? Or maybe there's something else to it, there's a new, very sharp scent that raises the fur on the back of my neck, as if some built-in instinct knows that whatever I'm smelling is danger. Jellyfish... what do I remember about them... they can paralyse somehow, right? Or is it poison? It could be either. And now the fishing trainer's thrown a Poké ball at the fish. It bounces off it, but opens up, turning the fish into red light that disappears into the ball. It plops into the water, but the jellyfish takes it to shore, where it's wobbling as if the fish is still struggling inside. So maybe there's more to it than just being red light?

The ball snaps back open, the red light turning back into the fish, which is now on the sand and struggling weakly to get back to shore. The fisherman makes a frustrated exclamation, then throws another ball. This one looks different, it's not red and white like the first, it's blue on top instead, and it looks like a net on the top.

This second ball also snares the Pokémon like the first, and this time it lands in the sand. Again it wobbles around a bit, but this time the small button on the front clicks and the ball stays still. The fisherman picks it up... he must have caught it. And he brings it right back out to use an item on it, quickly revitalising it.

He helps it back into the water and it just swims there, staying nearby. Why doesn't it just swim away? If the ball shaking was anything to go by, it didn't want to be caught. Why just accept it now? I'd go and ask, but...

I head back into the trees a ways, walking along slowly while I think on this. There's more at work here than I understand. Ideally I'd like to talk to a captured Pokémon and ask them about the whole experience, and why they don't just run when their new Trainer lets them out, but that means leaving myself exposed. I'm not sure I can do that, not yet.

That urban scent is getting stronger, and I can see a lot of houses and buildings through the edge of these trees. I'm not going to be able to hide in them for much longer. It looks and smells like I've found a fair sized city.

I'm going to have to sum up my courage and try to get through this city uncaught if I want to explore beyond here. There aren't going to be any easy places to hide, and if other people figure out what I am like Brendan did, I'm going to be targeted by just about everyone.

What about if I keep to the edges of the city? The houses are all built apart from each other with gardens around them. I might have to cross a few paths now and then, but if I run quick enough that shouldn't be too much of a problem, and if I stay in the places between houses... yeah, that could work. There's plenty of plants and hedges.

Even out here I can make out so many human scents! And so many voices too! Mauville City, this place is called. I keep hearing talk about a gym, but it doesn't sound like what I'd call a gym. It sounds more like a place where Pokémon battles take place. But Trainers seem to battle wherever they want, why set aside a special place for it? I'm obviously missing something, but I don't know what.

Alright, here goes, first time crossing a road. This looks like a major thoroughfare too. I'm going to have to dodge legs and feet as I run across, and I want to run so I don't give them time to try to fight or capture me, or even both.

I wait for a time, to see if there's any lull in the busy foot traffic, but it doesn't look like it's going to come. Several bike riders pass through – they could have been tough to avoid! Finally I decide there's nothing for it and start bounding across, focusing ahead of me. I have to dart from one side to another to get through the feet, and there's sounds I've startled a lot of people again. I brush several legs with more static crackles, and listening behind me I gather I gave people a tiny shock from that. Nothing too serious, at least.

It's strange though. There were Pokémon out too, but not a single one of them tried to go for me. Maybe I'm safer than I thought? Maybe... there aren't too many wild Pokémon in towns and cities, so people assume I belong to a Trainer?

This is interesting. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. It's quieter back behind the houses of course, so I find my way further west – how I know which way is which I really don't know. Maybe something to do with magnetics and electricity? I just... know.

After a while I turn back toward the nearest main path and like before, I sit on my haunches to watch them all go past, human and Pokémon. It looks like most of the Pokémon are following humans, though some of the smaller ones are perched on their Trainer's shoulders or carried in their arms. Some of them seem to range ahead or behind their Trainers, others pause to sniff at something then run to catch up.

Aha! Now there's a good idea! That was an Electrike I just saw go past, or at least it I assume so, it matched Zigzagoon's description, and it had a newspaper in it's mouth. It wasn't with any human I could see, so maybe it was just running an errand? What if I do the same? People should just assume I belong to someone, right?

Maybe something I saw just now can help with that. I go back a few gardens to where there's some bins out – only these bins don't smell too bad. The people here seem to separate different kinds of trash, and if what's written on the sides is any suggestion, they're big on recycling here. Well, with wild Pokémon up and down the Hoenn region, of course they would be, they don't want to lose the Pokémon, do they? I know I wouldn't – if I were still human!

Yes! There – a newspaper. It probably isn't a recent one, but it's rolled up and it doesn't smell like there's anything bad on it. These bins are sheltered from the weather, so it's nice and dry, and the people who packed them are neat and tidy, so it's easy to get it out without making a mess. I hope I don't leave any sign I was here either.

Now to see if this works. It's nervous again, I have to take a few moments to get a handle on that and prepare myself. I trot out into the street, keeping my ears turning to listen for any sign of anyone not falling for this. I keep expecting there to be some cry or a Pokémon coming to battle me, to weaken me and make me easier to capture, but it just doesn't come. This is perfect! I'll have to remember this, it'll make going through towns so much easier!

People still notice me of course. I hear them talking about me, but mostly it's just a confirmation of what Brendan said – here in Hoenn, I'm a rare Pokémon. By the sounds of it Eevee's are too, and Eevee's don't just evolve into Jolteon. I hear mention of Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon. I assume they're related with such similar names.

I also hear talk of how lucky my non-existent – at the moment at least – Trainer must be to have such a Pokémon as me and speculation on how I might have been obtained. There's some talk about something called a Global Terminal and trading Pokémon? By the sounds of it, the fact that Kalos is so far from here isn't important, as this Global Terminal allows for connections to there and other regions too. No one mentions what those regions are though.

Finally I start picking up the scents of nature again on the far side of town. I make use of a nearby house and their recycling where I leave the newspaper, doing my own little part too. I was only borrowing it for a time anyway. Now I can leave town safely and carry on my exploration of Hoenn.


	6. Friendly Natures

It's a strange feeling to me, feeling more at home among nature than in a city. I grew up in one, after all – just as a human being. Now I'm a Jolteon, and I'm not completely certain why. Alright, so I wished something would happen, but this...

But I definitely feel more comfortable away now I'm away from Mauville. There's a route here that people use, heading to the neighbouring town. There's not all that much on it, it's very natural and looks more like they're trying to take care to keep it natural. There are some more berry bushes of course, better concealed for those wild Pokémon who don't want to show themselves – like me!

I'll be back there later, to make sure I get something to eat when it starts to get dark. It's been a long day filled with trials and surprises. Maybe I should spend a bit of time finding a place to spend the night, Hopefully the local Pokémon don't mind sharing.

I've seen a few of them while skirting the edge of the trees here. Hoenn seems to be a heavily forested region. There's a little blue one with leaves on its head that wanders around, and I've seen more Zigzagoon too. I think I spotted a wild Pokémon like those two Team Magma guys had somewhere, there's a pair of bugs that look very similar, and a very round blue Pokémon that plays in the pools of water here. I'll have to be careful not to upset them.

I wish I knew what kind of Pokémon they were! That's so much of a pain, I feel like I should know, but I just don't!

Huh? Voices... Pokémon voices.

"He's not like us," one murmurs. Now where have I heard _that_ before. "We should be ready to protect ourselves. Just in case. But lets not provoke him."

"Are you sure he's wild?" another asks.

"He has to be, no owned Pokémon would have anything to worry about. He's staying too close to cover."

"You could just ask me you know," I bark out with barely suppressed irritation. I don't want to end up charged again and causing another little incident.

"He- you could hear us?" the second voice asks, startled. From the nearby grass one of those dog Pokémon emerges warily.

"It's the ears," I say depreciatingly. "Sometimes I startle myself at just how much I can hear. Who's your friend? Just curious, you understand, I'm not trying to pry or anything."

"Hey, Marill!" he calls in. "You're right, he's wild, but he's friendly. It's safe to come out now."

"But he's an Electric type, Poochyena," Marill's voice says warily.

"I promise not to attack," I offer. "It's getting late, and I don't want trouble. Just somewhere comfortable to rest. I've been thinking of getting a few berries from the bushes just up that way before then, but that's about it. I don't really have much of a plan of what I want to do really," I admit ruefully.

Marill emerges from the grass, one of the round, blue Pokémon I saw before. Somehow, even though there's no obvious sign on either of them, I can tell Marill's female, and Poochyena male.

"There's a den near here we've made," Poochyena tells me. "It's like our own little hidden Pokémon village. There's room there – as long as you don't go looking for trouble."

"Trouble keeps looking for me," I grimace. "I woke up this morning with no memory in the slightest, almost got caught by a Trainer, got ran out of a place I tried to hide by the Pokémon there and then had to attack a couple of humans who were blocking the way. It's been a long day," I sigh.

"Sounds like you caught a bad break," Marill remarks sympathetically. "Alright, we'll show you the way, and we'll trust you. You don't seem like a bad sort, and I know what it's like to have a human nearly catch you. How close did they get?"

"Not all that close," I admit. "He saw me and started to approach, I backed into a tree which startled me and I kinda zapped them and ran. Unless anything happened before I forgot everything, it's the first time anyone tried to catch me though."

"You're lucky he didn't start throwing Poké Balls," Marill says as the two lead me away from the route. "I've had that happen to me."

"Really? I've been wondering what it's like. I saw the red light that captured Pokémon look like they turn into, but I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that."

"There is," Poochyena says. "Marill doesn't like to talk about it. There's like this whole other place in there. For me it was like a field with a lake in, but the area wasn't finished, there was this red edge to it, and when I pushed against it I broke out of the ball."

I knew there was more to it than just the light!

They've shown me to a huge tree with a hollow dug out underneath it. I can smell the Pokémon down there, a whole confusing welter of different scents.

"I'll leave you here," Marill says. "I don't do so well in the dark, and I prefer the water anyway."

"Can you handle the dark Jolteon?" Poochyena asks me.

"I don't know actually. I don't remember. I think I can manage by smelling and hearing my way around. I might be a bit clumsy if I have trouble seeing."

"Don't worry, sometimes there are other Pokémon who have that trouble, we always understand what it's like. Just follow the sound of my paws and we'll have a safe place for you to spend the night. We've even got a little stash of berries down there thanks to some wild Zigzagoon that live in the area. Sometimes we lose a friend of course, avoiding Trainers isn't always easy – you never know when one will show up."

"Don't I know it. I was having a snack of berries just this morning when I had to hide because I'd been seen, and then the same Trainer showed up again just after. That's when he tried to catch me. I don't want to be caught, the idea of having to do what someone else tells me..."

"I know, it's kind of frightening, right?" he says. I keep my ears oriented on his voice, listening closely in the darkness. I can make out more than I thought – maybe Jolteons are good at seeing in the dark? "I've seen trainers that don't treat their Pokémon badly, they look like they've become friends, but trainers always want to battle Pokémon and we don't get a say in that. I'd like to think they do it out of friendship and the trust that their trainers take care of them, but it means hoping that if I do get caught, I get a good Trainer."

The mass of scents starts to separate out in various directions. The tunnel branches off into other tunnels, and off one of them there's a larger area dug out as a den. There aren't exactly any comforts here, but then maybe not all Pokémon need them. It's not like this earth is hard or anything.

"Here," Poochyena says eventually. "This one's free. I'll make sure you get something to eat a bit later on. You're welcome to stay as long as you like – it'll be a novelty to have an Electric Pokémon helping look out for us!"

I'll have to stay for a while to repay this kindness. It's nice to see that Pokémon are people too – even if some of them show those less desirable traits. And in a way... this little community of helpful Pokémon... it's almost like a little familiar bit of my former life.

I... I don't want to wake up and go back to being human. I don't care that I have to run the risks of getting caught and getting used to my new form. Even if this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it.

* * *

I wake up curled up in a position I'd never have managed as a human. I've often been amazed at the way cats and dogs curl up and be comfortable, but this just feels so natural. I don't think I've ever had a better night's sleep – and I didn't even have a bed!

My nose tells me there aren't as many Pokémon down here as there were last night, and that there's trails of scents left by their leaving. I wonder just how long I slept for? I still can't see too clearly, but the main smells make it easy to find the way in and out since everyone uses it.

Once I'm back out in the sun I shake the dirt out of my fur, yawn and pad to the edge of the tree-line, where the trees meet tall grass. It looks pretty early, the sun isn't even up yet. There are a few Pokémon about this early, making use of the low light to sneak about better without humans noticing them, there are even a few humans heading to or from Mauville. They don't seem too interested in the wild Pokémon though. One of them pauses to tend the berry bushes – that's nice to see, that helps take care of us wilds.

There's a human boy leaning on a wood fence on the far side of the route that seems to be looking this way, as if he's looking right at me. He can't be, can he? I'm hidden in these bushes, and the light isn't bright enough to make it easy to see me.

I've seen him somewhere before, I'm sure. Ash-blonde hair, lanky build, a white shirt and dark pants. Where do I know him from? Maybe he's someone... No, he can't be someone I knew before this happened, right? But... I guess I came here so maybe he could have too? I don't even know how I came here though.

Well, it's not like it's my problem. Maybe he's just a local boy that likes to watch the Pokémon in the morning. And as for me... I think I'll get some berries for breakfast and get a few extra for my new friends here.


	7. Helping and Out

Pokémon don't have names. It's a bit of a strange thing to me. We have names for what kinds of Pokémon we are, but we don't have actual names. The others here look at me oddly when I try to suggest I could use my old name, no matter how I try to phrase it.

But thinking about it, I understand why we don't have names. We can just... tell the difference between each other. Pokémon are as unique as people. Different attitudes and experiences, slight differences to the voice that those of us with better hearing can tell, we can even smell the difference. What would be the point of names when you just know the difference?

I went and got some berries just before sunrise, like I planned. These ones have a different, stronger but not unpleasant taste, and there are other berries still in the stash we keep here, so there's usually something for anyone's taste.

This little community is a nice friendly place to stay. I could keep moving on and see more of Hoenn, and maybe I will at some point, but for now I'm content to share their company – I have a place I belong, and friends. Since I'm the only Electric type here, the others are partly curious, but also a bit wary. I can't say I blame them really. There are quite a few Water and Flying types here.

Marill's helping get them past that though. She's a straightforward, no nonsense kind of person that seems not to care about these little concerns, just getting on with it. She's helped me with my apparent memory issue too, 'refreshing' my memory of the things I'm meant to know, like the types of Pokémon, a few of their strengths and weaknesses, most of which make sense.

I've also been introduced to most of the local kinds of Pokémon. I don't feel so bad about not recognising other kinds though, it turns out that it's not something every Pokémon just knows.

So for now I'm just wandering around here, like a kind of patrol. I get looks from bird Pokémon further away from our shared den, but they don't bother me, and I'm not going to bother them. They're mostly in the woodlands anyway, roosting in the trees, and there aren't many humans that way so I'm not really concerned about that.

The route itself is another matter. While it's still not busy, there's a lot more people about. Some are Trainers, battling their Pokémon, others seem to be looking for us wilds. There are a few more athletic people about that seem to be practising for some upcoming triathlon if I overheard them right.

That boy I saw has been gone for a while, but I'm not too concerned about that. Maybe I was right about him after all, and he just wanted to see the Pokémon in the morning. It's no business of mine really – as long as he doesn't try and catch me or my new friends, anyway.

I think I'm starting to get better at hiding in the grass too. Every time I go past a patch, I slow down and slink through it, listening, watching and smelling everything around. I've even brushed just past a few people, taking care not to shock them with my built-up static, and they don't seem to have noticed. It's nervous, of course, but I figure this is a skill I should learn now while I have a safe place to retreat to, rather than later when I could do with being better at it.

"Anyone!" a Pokémon voice calls. "A little help here!"

I don't bother to conceal myself now, bounding easily out of this grass, round the lake and to the patch on the other side. There's a human with a Pokémon out, and on the edge of the grass there's a Marill – not the Marill I met before, but a Marill anyway.

That's May – she's the one Brendan told about me! Well, maybe she'll tell him she saw me here, but right now Marill needs my help. She doesn't have that Combusken of hers out, instead she's got a little yellow and green Pokémon out that looks a bit like a bush. Probably a Grass type like Brendan's Grovyle, which means zapping it won't do so much.

Marill doesn't look so well, and there's a familiar scent, I caught that when the fisherman caught that jellyfish – poison. May's rummaging in a bag at her belt, and I think I know what for! Never mind that constipated looking bush Pokémon, I'm not going to let this happen, not on my watch!

"Sorry about this Marill," I growl quickly, slowing just enough to pick him up by the tail, taking care not to bite down too hard. Without hands, it's the only safe place I can think of. It's tough to pull Marill along with me, and I have to stay slow.

"Hey! Come back here!" May shouts after me, followed by, "C'mon Shroomish, after them!"

"Swing me up on your back, Jolteon," Marill says. It takes a few attempts, but finally I get him up there. I can hear May behind me, crashing noisily through the grass.

A couple of Poochyena and a Volbeat meet me just as I enter the trees. They must have also heard his cry for help, and they've got several berries with them. I learned some of them have curative effects earlier, so it's no surprise.

I leave Marill with them and head quickly back to intercept May. I don't want her catching up and find out about our community, if people learned about it they'd try to find it, and others like it, and that'd be bad news.

Fortunately May's still heading through the grass by the trees. All it takes is stopping and growling – no actual words, just a plain, hostile sounding growl – and she notices me, definitely recognising me.

"It's you again! Hey, aren't you the one Brendan told me about? I wanted that Marill, but if I catch you before him..."

Uh-oh! I was hoping she didn't figure that out! And this Shroomish definitely looks like it's ready to attack. I'm going to have to take my chances here.

"Make it easy on yourself," Shroomish tells me ominously. "May's stubborn and she won't just let you get away, not after what you just pulled."

"I won't let anyone catch me, not even May," I counter. Shroomish doesn't answer, but starts shaking, sending acrid spores into the air – that poison again! No way I'm getting caught by that! I quickly move clear of the descending spores, and away from where Marill and the others are, then I tense myself and... there's really no word for it. I'm not trying to put out a shock, this is for the fur. I can feel my fur standing on end, there's a different kind of squeezing feeling, then several small bunches spray out toward Shroomish.

Shroomish flinches back from the attack – that looked like it worked even better than I thought! Maybe whatever I did was a move type strong against Shroomish?

"Go get him, Shroomish!" May calls encouragingly. Even though Shroomish only seems to have small stubby feet at best, it launches toward me. I'm too quick to be caught so easily, and as it passes I kick at it with my back paws. One misses, but I feel the other connect and hear Shroomish tumble to the ground.

Spores come my way again – no, wait, these are different. They smell more plant-like, and they're larger, not so many of them. That's seriously too easy to avoid. What's Shroomish thinking? It won't weaken me this way. Or maybe it's because of May? She has other Pokémon, why doesn't she use one of them against me?

But neither of them seem to think of this, and Shroomish is heading for me again. I try and kick it again this time, but this time Shroomish avoids both of them, so I turn, tense and let out a shock instead. I try not to use all my stored charge this time, and I think I've managed that. There's a slightly different feeling between stored charge and no charge, I'm sure.

There's a flash, and an electrical sparking sound, and I just about make out a spike of lightning strike Shroomish as it turns for me again, sending it rolling away. This time it doesn't get up, and May sends it back to the Poké ball.

"I'm not done with you just yet!" May warns me, throwing another ball my way. I start to dodge until I realize it's not aimed for me. Instead it bounces, opens and brings out Combusken, and I realize that as he appears, in trying to draw attention away from my friends, I've ended up out in the open and there are other trainers watching! I don't have anywhere to run without running into another trainer. I better hope I can beat May's Pokémon and still manage to get back to cover before someone else tries to get me!

Combusken immediately kicks up the ground to throw dirt and sand at me. I have to turn away and close my eyes, but I keep listening closely with my ears and hear him heading for me. It's not easy moving quickly without being able to see, but I shake off the dirt and fire more of my fur spikes.

Whatever type Combusken is, he doesn't seem to be affected by it as badly as Shroomish was. He's still after me, and he's got a fair turn of speed behind him too! I slow and stay ready to bolt as he approaches, leaping up with his feet aimed for me. I leap forward underneath them and send another shock out – I _think_ I've got enough for one more, I'm not sure.

Now I'm on the other side to Combusken, and he's on the ground but recovering quickly. I take my chance and run for the trees.

"Oh, no you don't!" May's voice calls after me. Something whistles through the air, bounces behind me with a metallic sound, then something hits me in the back.

No! Everything's red, this isn't good! Wait... there's... grass? It's starting to spread. There are trees too... but it's like this place is spreading in a circle, and there's a red line at the edge – that's it! Poochyena mentioned that last night, if I push against it I should be able to get out! I run for it and leap at the line. For a moment everything goes red, then I'm back on the route again, and the Poké ball falls to the ground beside me, left open and used.

I don't stay still long enough for May to have a second chance and bolt for the trees. That was just too close!

"Aw, really?" I hear May's clearly disappointed voice. "I really thought I had it then. Guess it's gonna take more than that though... come on Combusken, lets head for Verdanturf and heal up before we enter the contest there. I'd have liked to catch that Pokémon and show it off too..."


	8. Curiosities

Marill's back on his feet already, and I'm not far behind. Of course I fared a lot better than him, but the experience of being in a Poké Ball, even briefly, only really gave me a good scare. I'm definitely going to have to be more careful in future, I really don't want to go through that again.

I can't really go back out and try to help some more, at least not today. I don't need more time to get over the encounter, but the route is buzzing up at the Mauville end, and I keep hearing my name mentioned. Someone at least recognized what I am and like Brendan, realized I'm not a common sight. Most of the wild Pokémon in the area have retreated to safety because of the sheer number of humans around, and I'm to blame for it.

No one blames me, though. I guess maybe they understand? Or maybe it's just that they don't think it's worth bothering with. Pokémon do seem to have a practical sense about the world, except maybe that hostile one from yesterday.

Even so, I have to stay further back than before. My yellow shows up far too easily even in the autumn woodlands. Once again the local Pokémon are looking out for me, warning me away from the areas where I'd just be too exposed. There are two bug Pokémon, Volbeat and Illumise, closely related to each other, that have been keeping an aerial watch.

A few other roaming Pokémon have stopped by though, and since I can't do much else I've done my part to make sure they're welcome too. I'm not completely certain Abra even heard me, she seemed to sleep the whole time and as soon as I told her where we were staying, she teleported to a tree nearby. I gather this is normal for Abra, but it still strikes me as a bit cold.

Speaking of cold, the first Ice-type Pokémon I've ever met is here, a little orange Pokémon called Snorunt, stopping by on a kind of migration. It's getting close to winter, so Snorunts are starting to be spotted more often in Hoenn.

There was also a Skarmory, a Pokémon that looks just like a metal bird, stopped by, but didn't stay long. I didn't get to talk with them, but by the sounds of it, they were looking for something and didn't find it here. I wonder what? I'd have asked, but as a Flying Pokémon, Skarmory probably wouldn't have appreciated it.

That being said, many of the local Pokémon don't seem to hold to that. That first Zigzagoon I met suggested otherwise, and I imagine in general he wasn't too far wrong, but many here just seem to ignore it. I'll have to keep that up when I leave, and with any other newcomers here. It probably won't make all that much of a difference, but if it makes Pokémon get along with me better, I'll give it a try.

Meanwhile I've been listening to the Pokémon, ostensibly to refresh my missing memory. I don't like lying to them – they're my friends, after all – but it's a necessary thing. I can't tell them I was human and I turned into a Pokémon, even if I did ask for it. Who'd believe me? Or think me any better than any other human?

The legends of the Hoenn region interest me though. Three legendary Pokémon involved in the creation of the world as it stands, and hints of a fourth that created them. It doesn't stop there either, even wild Pokémon talk of three ancient, sleeping Pokémon – again with the suggestion of another. Our visiting Snorunt tells me the fourth one there resides in far-off Sinnoh, in a place humans call Snowpoint City.

It's an impossibility, of course, but I can't help but wish someday I'll be able to meet at least one of these legendary Pokémon. Well, maybe if I got a trainer... no! I don't want to be caught, not now, not any more! I'm not going through that again!

As I'm wandering through the woodlands an odd scent comes to me, one that's distinctly out of place in the natural setting. It smells... well... white. I _know_ that doesn't make sense, but it's the only way I can think of it. Warily, just in case, I follow the trail it leaves, taking care where I place my paws. Walking on four legs is almost completely natural to me now. Even brush, twigs and leaves underfoot (underpaw, maybe?) barely make any sound.

The sound of someone breathing. I pause, orienting on that sound first with my ears, then following. The scent is coming from the same direction. It's quiet, but undeniably a human breathing. Taking care to stay quiet I nudge aside the leaves of a low bush for concealment, squeezing between twigs and branches to peer out the other side.

I was right! It's a human... it's that boy again, the one from this morning... only he's not alone. There's a taller man with him I don't think I've seen before.

"If you don't like it, just wait," the familiar one says quietly. "It really won't take long."

"Your idea of long and mine are worlds apart, old friend," the other says acidly. "Are you even sure this is right?"

"Are we really going to have that debate again?"

The man bears the withering look he's given for a time, then sighs and says, "I just want to know what made you take action so suddenly. It's not like you."

"Some things ring out even over long distances," the boy explains patiently. "Usually I don't pay much attention to them. But every once in a while, I hear something that practically cries out to be answered, and I do something about it."

"That's a cop-out and you know it. You could use that to justify just about anything."

"I learned from an expert," the boy laughs, clapping his companion on the shoulder. "You might as well go on ahead. I'll catch up shortly."

We both watch his somewhat irritable companion wander off through the trees, heading more or less in the direction of Verdanturf, the same place May went. The boy turns back, appearing to scan the forest around him, then his gaze falls on the bush where I'm hiding and I instinctively tense up. I'm certain I made no sound! He can't know I'm here, can he?

He lingers watching the bush before returning to looking around. Maybe it was just me but he seemed to linger on the bush just a bit too long for my comfort. Something crashes not far away, and his attention immediately turns to it. I try to relax and move to see what caused it. Two people have fallen out of a tree, and they both look like those people from the bridge, in the red hooded uniforms.

"What are _they_ doing here?" the boy mutters. "Did they follow us? If they find..." he breaks off, sighs and heads toward them. Now his back is to me, I relax a bit more and change bushes just in case, getting a better view while I'm at it. Is he with them?

No, it doesn't look like it. They look rather shifty, and the boy doesn't seem so calm and friendly toward them. One reaches for a Poké ball at his belt, but something harsh is said, too far away for me to hear what, and he shrinks back. A few more words and the due turn and run instead.

He looks after them, sighs again, then heads off after his friend without bothering to look back at where I was hiding, or where I am. But I can't help wondering... what were they talking about, and why were those other two following them?

* * *

On my return from the woodlands, all thought of the woodland encounter are forgotten. Several of the local wild Pokémon are clustered around the tree concealing our den, and all of them look worn.

"What happened here?" I ask Marill.

"Humans," he shrugs. "You being seen earlier stirred them up, and one of them caught sight of Snorunt that made it worse. We're keeping out of sight as best we can, but there are Trainers among them determined to capture one of you two. They've been battling among themselves too, but we're bearing the brunt of it."

"Do we have enough berries? I'll take my chances and run back to the other side of Mauville if I have to, I know where there are some more bushes," I offer.

"Don't worry, Jolteon," Marill says, smiling. "We're well stocked up just in case this happens. Thanks all the same, but... stay away from the humans for a bit? The last thing we need is another sighting."

"I almost wish I wasn't such a unique Pokémon around here," I grumble. "I'll see what I can do to help out around here instead."

In all honesty though, there isn't all that much that needs doing. The Pokémon here have been at this longer than I have, and are well prepared. I already know many of the berries have curative effects, and as long as we've got a supply we can help each other. I gather humans make medicine with the berries that can do even more, or have their own alternatives, but we can hardly walk into a store and buy them. Those of us with four paws and no hands would find them too awkward to use anyway.

But I gather this shouldn't last too long. Humans think of these kind of events as swarms, and they know they don't usually last beyond the day, so I should be fine to go back to wandering the route tomorrow. Carefully, of course.

Or maybe I should move on? That boy seems to be in this area, and I've got my concerns about him. First this morning and now again in the woods he seemed to know exactly where to look to find me, and that strange, just white smell... I think I might want to go back to travelling Hoenn instead. Seeing more people, places, Pokémon and while I'm at it... avoid getting caught.


End file.
